Problems from the past: the returning
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Snowfire understand her mistake and she return to Toothless, but did Toothless will forgive on her or no and what will happen if he forgive on her... [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter [1]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After a two years... I feels like I did my biggest mistake, but I did this because I didn't want to he die, he has scars from everything what happened to him, I'm in better relations with his sister but I feels like something is missing me, I cant to say is it, is it Toothless, impossible, but every time when I think for him I feels like I cheated on him, but I don't feels like before when I'm with Firestone, I feels like he ruined my old life with Toothless and my brother, but I cant to think for my brother, I just found him and month after this he leave me, I slowly started to understand my mistakes, for any reason from a few weeks I'm dreaming how I'm again with Toothless, but is this possible to I return to him, but for my luck I never trusted enough on Firestone to I learn him on the lighting trick or for something else, whatever lets we now go to the story...

When I wake up Firestone didn't was in the cave so I go to search for him, when I finally found him, he was sunbathing, so I go closer to him and I say "how are you today." and he say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine too, I want to visit my brother, so can you stay here?" and he say "but why?" and I say "you remember when I choose you, and you remember what my brother said, so I want to visit him alone." and he say "oh, yes I remember, alright, how much days you don't will be here?" and I say "around a week." and he kissed me, he say "alright, I will wait you." and I take off.

Until I was flying, I felt a weird it was something like I'm happy, sad, angry and fidgety in the same time, I didn't want to visit my brother now, I wanted to visit Toothless.

After a two days on nonstop flight with the lighting trick I finally arrived on Berk, when I land on it I first go to see the cave in what we was sleeping, it was empty, so I go on the beach, I finally found him but he didn't was alone, he was with Hiccup I hide behind few broken trees and I started to wait Hiccup go away, when he finally gone there come another female Night Fury with a child under her right wing, my blood frozen when I saw this, I missed my first love, but I don't care I come only to please him to forgive me, and I returned to the cave where we was sleeping, when I arrived to it I go in the most darkest place on the cave, because I didn't want to worry them and I fall asleep because I was really tired.

After a two hours I felt how someone was licking me so I open my eyes and I realized it was his child and his new mate was behind me and she say "who you are." and I say "whatever, did you told the alpha for me?" and she say "yes I did, he said he will come after few minutes." and my blood frozen again and I ran from the cave, I go in the mountain on what I tested the blast when you lighting, the good old times, but one word ruined it, and I enter in the hole, it didn't was enough big for me but I was so much sleepy to think for this.

When I wake up it was a morning, so I go to check the cave in what I was sleeping with Toothless, when I arrived he was in the cave but first I checked the cave for his mate and his child, they didn't was here so I wake up him, he say "you finally returned, but you are late" and I break him and I say "I know I'm late, now you have a child and beautiful girl, I hope you love her at the way how you loved me or more, whatever I didn't come here for this, I come here to ask you 'can you forgive me?'" and he smiled and he say "its too much late, now I hate you, and now I have my own family, and I love her more than I loved you." I didn't care what are his feelings but I felt bad when he say this, and I say "I didn't come to please you to we be together again, I only wanted to you forgive me for my mistake." and he say "I'm not gonna forgive you for tis what you did, now go back to him, I hope you learned him on everything what you know..." and I say "no I didn't learn on this, and this did you will forgive me or no its your choice." and I leave the cave and I go to the village, and I saw his new mate I go to her and I say "you have great mate." and she say "who are you, and from where you know he is great?" and I say "I'm his ex, and trust me, he will do everything for you..." and she say "but he said I'm hos first." and I say "he just hate me so much." and she say "can you come for a bit." and I say "yes." and I followed her, we arrived to the house in the forest, and I say "what we do here?" and she say "he is here." I was interesting why is he here, so I enter, but when I enter I saw another dragon, it didn't was Toothless, this mean Toothless lied me than he love her and this mean he is still alone and I ran back to the village.

When I arrived to the village I saw Toothless so I go to him and I say "you lied me she is not your, why you didn't tell me the truth?" and he say "you want to truth, alright there is it, before a year I was waiting for you but with everyone day I slowly started to hate you, and I missed so much chances to I have a real family, and I missed them only because I was waiting for you, now leave my island." and I say "thank you for telling me the truth." and I leave his island, and I started to fly to my brother.

When I arrived, he was on the beach, I want next to him, and he say "hello sister, how are you." and I say "I'm fine, how are you." and he say "I'm fine too, how are you with Firestone, I hope you are happy with him." I look to the ground and I say "about this... I started to understand what mistake I did, early today I was to Toothless, I pleased him to forgive me, but he didn't forgive me, but he is right, I cheated on him." and he say "its too much late lets we go to sleep, we will complete our conversation on the morning." and we enter in the cave and we fall asleep.

When I wake up he didn't was in the cave, so I go to search for him, when I found him he was on the beach, so I go him and I say "good morning." and he say "good morning and to you, lets we complete our conversation." and I say "alright, so do you find any friends?" and he say "yes, Toothless and his brother, so did you will return to Firestone?" and I say "I don't know, when I started to understand my mistakes I started to hate him." and my brother say "you finally understand what you did but its too much late to you return to Toothless, so better go to him." and I say "I know this but I just cant to return to Firestone or Toothless, I a bit hate Firestone and Toothless hate me so much, so I don't have where else to go." and he say "if you want you can do everything." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "nothing, if you want you can stay here with me." and I say "thank you." and he say "do you remember when we was kids, we was always together." and I say "yes I remember, but a lot of bad things happened." and he say "yes I know, do you want to we go to Toothless?" and I say "yes." I didn't want to we go to him, and he say "alright, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived on Berk we found Toothless and he say "hello Darkscale, how are you?" and my brother say "I'm fine." and Toothless say "can you help me for something?" and my brother say "yes, I will help you, but for what?" and Toothless say "I need to move one ship to the shipyard." and my brother say "alright I will help you, hey sister did you will come?" and Toothless say "why, we can and alone." and my brother say "she is my sister, I know you hate her but I cant leave her, she is my sister." and Toothless say "alright." and we go to the ship, it was really big ship it was made from a iron and it was have a three catapults in the front and two in the backside, and Toothless give me a rope and he say "I will go to the front, Darkscale you will in the middle, and you Snowfire I guess you know where you need to go." and I say "yes I know." and I go to the backside and we started to pulling the ship, but I didn't can to move it, so I changed my position and it finally started to move, after few minutes when we move the ship Toothless say "I have few more tasks can you help me." and my brother say "yes, sister did you will come?" and I say "no, I will stay here." and my brother say "alright." and they take off.

I was interesting what's inside of the ship so I go in it, when I entered, from inside it was from a wood, and it was full will armors, swords and battle axes I saw a small hole with stairs, so I go down, it was full with crates, I open one of them and it was full with meat, I eat the meat and I started to look around, I saw really big door, so I enter, there was have a two giant machines, I go and I shoot a fireball in one metal box and the right machine started to work, so I shoot another fireball in the left metal box and the left machine started to work, but I was interesting for what are this machines, I returned to the crates and I open another crate, and Toothless say "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" and I say "n-nothing." and he go to the room with the machines, I followed him and he say "great, do you have any ideas how to we stop it." and I say "n-no." and he say "THINK FAST." and I tried to stop the machines but my tail stuck in the machine and I say "HELP." and he say "I cant now, help yourself." and I say "it hurt, please you help me." and he say "no." after a few minutes my tail was free again, and I go to him, and I say "why you didn't help me." and he say "SHUT UP, I NEED TO FOUND WAY HOW TO STOP THE ENGINES!" and I say "don't yell on me." and he say "alright, alright, just help me to we stop the engines." and I say "lets just we broke the metal boxes." and he say "no, I have idea, lets we put few crates in them." and I say "but we will broke them, lets we use water?" and he say "I have idea how to we stop them, follow me." and we go in one strange room, and he say "do you see this stick in front of you, pull it when I tell you." and I say "alright." and he say "pull it now." and I pulled it and the ship stopped, I go on the right board and I say "where is Berk?" and he say "ahh, nice now we are lost, greetings to you!" and I say "I didn't know for what are this machines." and he say "WHO SAID YOU TO YOU GO IN THE SHIP AND TO TOUCH SOMTHING?" and I say "n-nobody." and he say "why I'm not surprised from you, you are like a disaster you always do something." and I say "I know you hate me, but now we need to found Berk." and he say "and how you think we will found it!" and I say "ENOUGH, I LEAVE YOU ALONE THEN." and I take off and he followed me, and I say "you don't want to I be near you then why you following me?" and he say "wait." but I ignored him, but he was a bit faster than me, and he caught me, and he say "stop." and I say "only if you catch me!" and I started to lighting and I accelerated, and he screamed behind me "don't forget who learn you on this." and he too started to lighting, and when he caught me, I accelerated and the explosion returned, and he say "stop we need to check what exploded." I smiled and I say "alright." and we land on one island, and he say "sorry." and I say "for what?" and he say "whatever, do you know from where this explosion come?" and I say "yes, it come from me." an he say "alright, lets we go back to the ship.", when we returned on the ship, he say "so, how are you with him?" and I say "I don't want to talk about him." and he say "alright, but did you learn him on the lighting trick?" and I say "no, I never trusted enough on him to I learn him on this." and he say "thank you." and he returned again in the ship, I followed him, and we go in strange oval room with something like a map on it, and he say "we are not far than I thought." and I say "I go to sleep in the room with the crates." and he say "you will sleep outside, who knows what you will do." I looked to the ground and I say "but why?" and he say "because I don't want to you broke something in the ship!" and I say "please, I want to sleep inside." and he say "NO." and I say "alright." and I lay on the metal and I fall asleep.

 **I uploaded this only to show on all of you what will happen in the first chapter, I hope you will can to wait 3 days more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter [2]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up, I go to check is she still asleep, when I go on the nose of the ship she still was asleep, I say "wake up." and she wake up, and she say "everything hurts me.", and I say "I don't care, if you don't remember we are here because you." and she look to the ground and she say "I know." and I say "are you happy with him?" and she say "I was but I started to understand what I did, and I'm trying to return my old life." I laughed and I say "but he is the love of your life you cant leave him, just remember how much things he did for you, better return to him, he risked his own life for you and he saved your life!" and she started to cry, and she say "I know what I did, please you forgive me for this, I'm sorry." and I say "to I forgive you, let me think...NO!" and she started to cry stronger but I ignored her and I returned in the map room.

After forty minutes she come in and she say "I'm sorry, please you forgive me." and I say "LEAVE ME ALONE." and she ran, after few minutes I become hungry and I go to the storage room to get something, when I go in the storage room I hear her, she was crying and talking about something, so I started to spy her, and she say "what too much I want, I want only to you forgive me and everything to be like before, I understand my mistake, I still love you but now you hate me now but I nothing can to do I cheated on you and your love..." this make me to I feel strange, I get the crate with food and I returned again in the map room, when I returned in the room I put the crate on the ground and I started to think how to I return the ship, after few minutes she come and she say "can you give something to eat?" and I say "just get something from the crates." and she say "can you forgive me please you, I'm sorry, I still love you and I want everything to be like before." and I say "NO, I never will forgive you." and she say "please you, I'm sorry." and I say "where was this before two years?" and she hug me and she say "please you forgive me." I pushed her and I say "DONT TOUCH ME." and she started to cry and she say "please you, I want to it be like before." and I say "GO AWAY FROM ME!" and she say "please you." and I say "where was this feelings before two years, can you tell me?" and she say "I know what I did and now I understand my mistake, please you forgive me, I miss you." and I say "do you know what you did to me when you choose him, do you know what mean to I forgive you?" and she say "yes I know what I did to you, I cheated on you and your love and this hurt you so much, and I know what I mean to you forgive me, this mean to you forgive me my mistake." and I say "alright, you know what you did to me but you don't know what means to I forgive you, this means to I forget for everything what happened and for the pain." and she say "please you, forgive me." and I say "GO AWAY." and she say "alright." and she gone, I go to the nose of the ship and I started to look for any islands, when I saw a island I returned to the map and I started to search for it, when I finally found it, I go to the engine room, and I started the right engine and she come and she say "what are you doing?" and I say "nothing." and I go again to the nose on the ship, when the ship turned I stopped the engine and I go to the storage room and when I found her, she was lying on the ground, and I say "come for a bit." and she say "yes." and we go to the engine room, and I say "go to the left metal box and shoot when I tell you." and she say "alright." and I say "shoot now!" and she shoot, and I say "alright, we will arrive next forty minutes." and she say "please you forgive me, I'm sorry I want to it be like before." and I say "I cant you choose him." and she say "I was young, please you forgive me." and I say "we was together three months, you are with him two years." and she say "I know but this three months was the most important three months in my life, and now I realized my mistake." and I say "NO, now leave me alone." and she say "why you don't want to forgive me?" and I say "because you don't know what really means to I forgive you." and she say "yes I know, this mean to you forget, for the pain, and for everything else, did you will forgive me?" and I say "I will tell you when we arrive on the island." and she say "thank you." and I go to the nose of the ship.

When we arrived on Berk she say "do you forgive me?" I thought a bit, and Hiccup came and he say "hello bud, are you okay." and I smiled to him, and he say "alright, don't do this again." and he returned to his child and she say "do you forgive me?" and I say "follow me." and we go to the our cave, when we entered in it I say "before two years I loved you so much, you was everything for me, but you leave me like I'm nobody for you." and she say "I know but I still love you." and I say "why you returned, you alone said its not gonna be like before and you was right, and what if I forgive you, you will do this again and everything will repeat." and she say "no, I never will do this mistake again." and I say "how to I trust you?" and she say "I promise you." and I say "you promised to you wait for me." and she say "I know what I promised you, from a few weeks I dreams how I'm with you and we are together again." and I say "it have a reason to they be called 'dreams'." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "I don't forgive." and she say "no, please you, I miss you." and I say "for what, to you can hurt me again?" and she say "please you, you are important for me and I want to we be together." and I say "together, we was together three months and you was with him two years!" and she say "I will tell you everything what you want." and I say "alright, tell me why you choose him and with what he is better than me." and she say "I choose him because... I didn't want to I leave him to die and too because I loved him, and the only one thing in what he was better than you was to show his love." and I say "alright, but don't this again." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "I forgive you, I cant hate you forever, but if you do this again just don't try." she hugged me and she say "thank you." and she say "for what is this ship and how its called?" and I say "its for defense if someone attack us and its called 'linkor' but its still under building." and she say "why you lied me about your life?" and I say "because I thought you have your own child from him." and she say "I didn't trust on him to I learn him on the lighting trick." and she laughed a bit, and she say "do you want to we visit him to I can leave him official?" and I say "yes, but before you didn't was nasty." and she say "I'm not nasty, I just hate him I almost didn't lose you and my brother, he almost didn't ruin my life." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we arrived it was a mid night but he was waiting for her, so we land on the another end of the island and she say "alright, you hide in the bushes and come if something happen or when I tell on him." I smiled to her and I say "alright." and we slowly go to him, when we arrived I hide in the forest and she go to him.

he say "you are here, you returned early."

she say "yes."

he say "did your brother forgive you?"

she say "yes."

he say "can we visit him any day?"

she say "about this... you cant to come."

he say "why?"

she say "you just cant."

he say "what happened when you was with your brother?"

she say "nothing much."

he say "what do you mean."

she say "nothing, I have to go."

he say "where, you just returned you will go tomorrow."

she say "no I need to go."

he say "alright, but I will come with you."

she say "no, I have to break which you."

he say "no, you cant, what happened?"

she say "we need to do it, better forget for me."

I leave from the bushes and I say "lets we go."

he say "you, but she choose me you cant do this."

I say "she choose you but she return to me."

he say "please you, don't leave me, you cant forget two years from your life."

she say "yes I can, lets we go." and we take off

When we returned, she say "do you want to we never again separate?" and I say "yes." and she say "hey look, the sunrise." and I say "lets we watch it.", when we arrived on the beach, she say "its beautiful." and she say "the orange light make your eyes yellow." and I say "I know something more beautiful than the sunrise." and she say "what is it?" I smiled and I say "its next to me." and she say "thank you, do you love me and do you trust me again?" and I say "yes I love, no I don't trust you." and she say "alright." and I say "do you want breakfast?" and she say "yes, but what are the another Night Furys on the island?" and I say "they are family, they love each other, when they came the father was with broken wing, they didn't tell me why, but when the child is near me I feel really strange like I never will found the right dragon for this." and she say "do you want any day to we swim?" and I say "yes, now lets we get our breakfast." when we arrived the female too was on the feeding station and Snowfire say "I'm not hungry lets we go somewhere else." and I say "why?" and she say "when you said you love her, I go to her and I say 'you have great mate, he will do everything for you' next this we go to the house in the forest and when I entered I saw it didn't was you and I ran from them." and I say "don't worry." and when we go to them the child go on my head like before but for first time I didn't feel alone, when they gone I say on Snowfire "for first time I didn't feel alone when I was with the child." and she say "really." and I say "yes, lets we get a barrel with fish.", when we eat the fish she say "what we will do today." and I say "I will sleep a bit because I'm tired." and she say "alright, I too will sleep a bit." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter [3]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up he still was asleep so I wake up him and he say "how are you." and I say "I'm fine, do you want to we swim?" and he say "alright." and we go to the beach, and I say "do you know how to swim?" and he say "yes I know, I swim better than he learned you." and I say "he didn't learn me, I swim from long time." and he say "alright, try to catch me." and he dive in the water, I too dived but he was faster than me, is this possible to he be better than me in everything, and I tried to swim a bit faster but it was really hard, so I tried to copy him, but he didn't move his wings, we was moving only his tail, I tried like him but I started to spinning and I returned on the beach he too came, and he say "why you returned?" and I say "how you swim like this?" and he say "haven't your parents learned you?" and I say "NO!" and he say "sorry I forget for this." and I say "its not a problem, can you learn me?" he smiled and he say "just put your tail in vertical position and hide your legs with your wings." and I say "thank you." and he say "but there is one problems you are too much thin, I can count your ribs." and I say "what do you mean." and he say "before you didn't was too much thin, haven't you ate when you was with him." and I say "yes we was eating but once per day." and he say "when you was with me you was perfect." and I say "thank you." and I say "how you remember me?" and he say "pretty, funny, sweet, curious, honest, but he changed you." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "now you are too much thin when I saw you for first time after two years I was wondering how you are still alive, and before you was more sweet and funny." and I say "I'm not too much thin." and he say "yes you are." and I say "can you help me to I return my old figure?" and he say "yes I will help you, do you remember the river what was making us to light?" and I say "yes." and he say "lets we go on it.".

When we arrived, he say "do you remember this island?" and I say "yes I remember everyone place what we visited and everyone day what we spend together." and he say "so how we meet?" and I say "I was slowly was dying because my bleeding wounds but after few hours you come and heal me and because this I love you too much." and he say "alright, lets we go in the river." we jump in the river, but I accidently drink a some from the water and I say "no, I will die!" and he say "did you drink from the water?" and I say "yes." and he pulled me out from the river and he say " how are you feeling?" and I say "my stomach hurts me." and he say "if you don't die to two hours you are the must lucky dragon who I know." and I say "you cant leave me to I die here, I want to you be next to me." and he say "I'm here.", everything started to sinking in darkness and I say "I'm dying please you help me I don't want to die now, I cant see nothing." and I started to cry, and my head started to hurt me and my ears started to screams, and I say "if you are here, I wanted to you know than I was thinking for you everyday when I was with him and you are my first and real love, probably I will die because I'm weak now, I just wanted to you know it." and my headed started to hurt me stronger, I was feeling like my head will explode, after two hours everything stopped but I was like paralyzed I didn't can to move anything and he say "rest in peace Snowfire, I forgive you at the first time when you asked me to I forgive, I just wanted to see how much strong you want it, I love you so much, you was the most smart and pretty female who I know, no matter how you look you are, you are always pretty, but now you are dead and everything happened because me." and he stated to cry, and he say "WHY YOU DIED, I WANTED TO WE BE FOREVER TOGETHER, I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE AFTER THIS." and he lay next to me and he say "I know its weird to I lying with a corpse but now I don't want to do nothing else, I said you 'I will protect you from everything' but I failed I wanted to we be forever together our life to be just ideal but this happened." he kissed my forehead and he say "I love you and I forever will love you." and he take off.

After eight hours I again was can move, I wanted to surprise him so I take off, when I arrived he was in our cave and he was asleep, so I quietly go in the cave and I say "wake up." when he opened his eyes he started to watch me like I'm ghost and he say "a-are y-you a-angry o-on m-me?" and I say "no." and he say "w-what is t-the f-feeling t-to b-be d-dead?" and I say "I'm not dead, I survived." and he say "you are dead, you died in front of me, better go to the light." and I say "no, I'm still alive." and he say "no you are not, the chance to you survive was minimal only one of one hundred survive, and you was weak the chance to you survive was minimal." and I say "yes I'm alive, come and touch me." and he say "alright but if my head pass don't be surprised." and he came close to me and he put his head next to my ribs and he say "if my head pass remember this, I told you..." and he lifted his head, but his head didn't passed, and he say "I cant believe, you are alive." and I say "yes I told you." and he say "so how you feel?" and I say "I'm fine, but I'm tired, I will sleep a bit." and I fall asleep.

When I wake up he was still asleep, so I wake up him, and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and he say "alright, lets we get a breakfast and to we go to your brother, we need to tell on him." and I say "to we tell on him what." and he say "than you are still alive." and we go to the feeding station, and he get two barrels and he give me one and he say "this is for you." and I started to eat, I eat the half from the barrel and I say "I'm done." and he say "but you eat the half from it, eat all of it if you want to you return your figure." and he smiled, and I say "alright." I eat all of the fish, and I feel full again from long time, and he say "alright, now lets we go to your brother, he was really sad when he hear this." and we take off.

When we arrived my brother was on the beach, we land in front of him and my brother say "Snowfire!" and he hug me, and my brother say "how are you, Toothless told me what happened." and I say "I'm fine now." and my brother say "what was the feeling?" and I say "it was terrible, first my stomach started to hurt me really strong, next this everything sank in darkness, next this my head started to hurt me so much, I was feeling like my head will explode and next this I was paralyzed for around eight hours." and my brother say "I'm sorry, are you alright now?" and I say "yes." and he kissed my forehead and he say "alright, and remember never again drink from this river." and I say "now I know." and my brother say "alright, hey Toothless, did you forgive on her?" and Toothless say "yes." and my brother say "so did you will return to live with him?" and I say "yes I will." and my brother say "alright, hey Toothless, can you leave us alone for a bit?" and Toothless say "yes." and he take off, and my brother say "why you tried to kill yourself?" and I say "I didn't tried to kill myself, I accidently drink from the water." and he say "alright, why you are too much thin I can count your ribs?" and I say "when I was with Firestone we was eating once per day." and he say "its not enough for you are still growing you need to eat two times per a day or you are not gonna grow at the right way." and I say "really?" and he say "yes, and please you don't to things what can kill you, and can any day to you come here and to we spend time like before?" and I say "yes I will." he smiled and he say "you mean so much for me, we haven't spend time together from kids." and I say "you too mean so much for me." and he say "do whatever you want just don't risk your life and your health, now go back to Toothless, I will come later." and I say "alright." and I take off.

When I returned on Berk I tired to found Toothless in the village but he didn't was in the village, I go to the great hall, and I finally found him, he was with the female and her child I go to him, and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "hey, why you said you are ex of my mate?" and I say "I thought you are mate of Toothless because I saw you with him on the beach and I'm ex on Toothless." and she say "alright, hey Moonlight lets we go to get food for your dad." and they go to the feeding center, and Toothless say "so what we will do now?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and I say "alright.", when we arrived he say "do you like me?" and I say "no I don't like you, I LOVE YOU." and he say "now you ask me something." and I say "do you trust me again like before?" and he say "no, and how I can trust you, you leave me because the first who you meet." and I say "I know, and I'm trying everything to fix it." and he say "alright, my turn to ask you, why you love me too much?" and I say "because before you I didn't have any social contacts I fled from a island to island until the moment when I saw you, at the start I was afraid from you but next this I slowly started to love you but why you I love you too much, its because you learn me on amazing things and you killed the dragon who ruined my childhood and because you never leave me alone." and he say "thank you." and I started to kissing him and my brother land next to me and he say "did I break something?" and I stopped to kissing him and I say "no." and my brother say "I will be here for few days, on my island come a female and I don't want to worry her." and I smiled and I say "go back to her, you don't need to miss her, if she fell in love with you?" and he say "thank you sister but I don't want to do this again and again and every time they to reject me, my heart have more scars than my skin, but alright I will do this for you." and he take off, and I say to Toothless "I hope to she fell in love with him, its just not honestly to everyone reject him." and he say "I know he said me, I too hope to she fell in love with." and I say "I'm hungry." and he say "alright, lets we get dinner.".

When we arrived he get again two barrels and he give me the one, and he say "this is for you, now lets we eat." and this time I eat all of the fish from the first time, and he say "alright, lets we go to sleep." when we returned in the cave he lay on the ground and I lay next to him, and he hug me, and he say "goodnight, Snowfire." and I say "goodnight and to you." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter [4]**

 **[Darkscale POV]**

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave and I started to search for her, I finally found her, she was on the beach, I go to her and she say "can you catch me fish, I don't know how to catch fish." and I say "yes I will." and I dive to catch fish for her, when I catch enough I returned on the beach and I give on her the fish, and she say "thank you, how much years old are you?" and I say "twenty and six, why you ask?" and she say "you seems older." and I say "its because the scars." and she say "I'm on twenty and six too, and you seems sweet." and I "don't say it if you don't think it, you just don't have idea how much times I hear this and how much times they just reject me." and she say "I guess how you feeling." and I say "no you don't have idea how I feel but I'm enough happy to know than my sister love someone and he too love her." and she say "really?" and I say "yes." and she say "can we visit them?" and I say "lets we don't worry them, if I need you for something I will be in the cave." and she say "alright." and I go to the cave.

After few hours she came and she say "why you are too much strange?" and I say "this is my character." and she say "why don't want to talk with me?" and I say "for what to I do this, to I can fall in love with you and you to leave me because you meet someone without scars, no thanks my heart have more scars than my skin." and she say "I will be with you." and I say "just leave me here and don't hurt me." and she say "I will go outside." and I too go outside and I say "if you want to we go to my sister, do you hate the humans?" and she say "yes I hate them so much, why you ask?" and I say "because she and her mate live with them." and she say "are they crazy, the humans will kill them." and I say "no they are not crazy, you cant tell crazy on someone who you don't know." and she say "you are right but I cant imagine how its possible to they live on one island with humans." and I say "whatever, I will go to visit them." and she say "can I come?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

When we arrived, Toothless was with my sister, they was on the beach, they again was sunbathing, we land next to them and my sister say "hello brother, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you." my sister say "I'm fine too, can you come for a bit?" and I say "yes." and we go to the forest, and my sister say "how are you with her?" and I say "I don't want to everything repeat, so I tries to stay away from her." and she say "please you try, you cant be alone forever." and I say "I cant sister, everything is repeating, first they like me, next this they want to we be together and when they meet someone without ugly scars they go to him and they never come back, my heart have enough scars I don't want to it have one more, its enough to I know you love Toothless and he love you." and she say "I don't know what to say, I only can to guess what you feel but please you just try, because me." and I say "I don't want to do this but I will do this for you." and we returned on the beach and Toothless say "hey Darkscale, do you want to you help me for few tasks?" and I say "yes, but what happened with Cloudjumper I haven't seen him." and Toothless say "no, he gone somewhere." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we done I go to my sister, the she too was with my sister and I say "alright, I will go now." and my sister say "alright, bye." and we take off, when we arrived, she say "you have cool name." and I say "what is your name?" and she say "my name is Moonlight." and I say "you are beautiful with beautiful name, why you are with me?" and she say "I don't know, I come just for the night but I don't want to go." and I say "it will repeat again." and she say "what will repeat?" and I say "I will fell in love with you but you will leave me with the first who you meet." and she say "is this truth, I thought you are kidding?" and I say "yes its truth and this happen every time when I fell in love with someone." and she say "I'm sorry for you, but I was interesting from where you have this scars." and I say "this is part from my past for what I don't want to talk with everybody." and she say "alright, my past is." I break her and I say "I didn't ask you for your past." and she say "but I want to know from where you have this scars." and I say "this scars are from the dark part from my past and I don't like to talk for it." and she say "tell me or I will ask your sister." and I say "don't force me, I will tell you when I trust you enough." and she say "alright, do you like me?" and I say "no, I just think you are beautiful, but please you ran from island, I know what will happen if you stay and if you don't want to hurt me just leave me." and she say "I will stay with you." and I quietly say "this will hurt." and she say "I hear you, I don't want to you feel this again." and I say "but I will feel it again." and I ran in my cave.

After few minutes she come and she say "who hurt you too much?" and I say "a lot of girls, every time it start same and end at the same way." and she say "with me it will be different." and I say "yes it will hurt more." and she say "stop to think this." and I say "just go please you, and why you want to we be together, you are with me from a day and you want to spend four months from your life with me." and she say "because you are sweet." and I say "this is not a reason to spend four months from your life with me." and she say "why you think I will spend only four months." and I say "because no one stay longer with me." and she say "I will stay longer." and I say "why you, to it can hurt more?" and she say "no." and I say "whatever, I will do this only because my sister pleased me." and she say "thank you for giving me a chance." and I say "not on me, on my sister need to say thank." and I say "now leave me alone I want to sleep." and she say "why you are too much cold with me?" and I say "because I learned all lessons and I understand this 'be cold with everyone and don't let nobody to yourself and you will be fine'." and she say "this is really wrong." and I say "I will sleep now, leave me alone." and she say "I too will sleep and I will learn you to love again." and I fall asleep.

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go to the sea and I catch some fish for me, and I go to my sister, when I arrived my sister with Toothless and they was in the feeding station, I go to them and my sister say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you?" and my sister say "I'm fine too, where is she?" and I say "I leave her on the island." and my sister say "do you like her?" and I say "no, I just don't want to this repeat, I'm fine with you and Toothless." and my sister say "just try, please you." and I say "why to everything repeat again, one more scar on my heart, no never again." and I take off.

When I returned Moonlight was on the beach, I go in the cave, after five minutes she came in the cave and she say "can you catch me fish?" and I say "no, go catch it alone." and she say "I cant catch fish alone." and I say "alright I will catch you fish but don't please me for nothing else." and she say "why you do this, I guess what pain you experienced but why you don't want to catch me fish." and I say "you only can to guess what pain I experienced." and I go to catch fish for her, when I catch enough fish for me and her, I returned in the cave and I give on her the half, and we eat the fish, and she say "can you tell me from where you have this scars?" and I say "no." and she say "then I will tell you my past." and I say "I don't care for you and your past just leave me alone." and she say "I liked you from the first moment." and I say "you like me?, and why you want to stay with me, you don't know who I'm, you don't know nothing for me and I don't know nothing for you." and she say "yes I know, I know your name." and she say "did you will tell me why you have this scars if I tell you my past?" and I say "you really like me or you just want to know why I cave scars?" and she say "yes I like you and I just want to know." and I say "alright, but I will tell you a part from my past.".

and she say "I grow with my parents they are really cool, I too have and two brothers and one sister, everyday was different with them, but I was need to leave my home like everyone else and to I found place where to live, and to have family, but from then I'm jumping from island on island." and I say "is this everything?" and she say "yes, now its your turn." and I say "your past is great, you cant imagine what happened on me, but I will tell you only a small part from it."

and I say "I was flying with my sister and then something terrible happened we lose our parents and she leave me on this island, before two years she returned but she was with him." and she say "this sounds terrible, but please you can you tell me everything?" and I say "do you really want to know everything?" and she say "yes!" and I say "alright then."

and I say "we was really happy family, and everyday me and my sister, we was making races, to the mountain, to the clouds, but one day everything changed, one dragon attacked me until I was flying with my sister, after few minutes she come with our parents but he killed them, next this he attacked and my sister, I tried to help on her but I was heavily injured so I started to play as dead, after six months my wounds gone but on their place came this scars and after time my skin started to change its color, I thought its normal so I didn't stop to I search for friends and for girlfriends but everyone was rejecting me no matter what I do for them, so I slowly stopped to trust on everyone, and before two years my sister returned but she didn't was alone, she was with Toothless, but she cheated on him and she leave him, then we become friends with him, and before few days my sister returned back to me and him, he forgive on her." and she say "I'm sorry for you, your past is terrible."

and I say "yes I know you are not the first who say this." and she say "give me a chance." and I say "to give you chance to hurt me?" and she say "no I just want to show you the good side of the others." and I say "you are the first who cares for my emotions and feelings, I will give you only one chance." and she say "thank you." and she say "can you tell me more for you, like what you like to do, and what you do when you are alone?" and I say "I like to help on Toothless with his tasks and to I talk with my sister, and I don't do much when I'm alone." and she say "is their alpha nasty?" and I say "he is the alpha." and she say "I like to fly." and I say "alright." and she say "you seems sweet and good but you experienced too much pain as kid and as bigger." and I say "you are beautiful, caring, do you really want to stay with me?" and she say "yes I will stay with you." and I say "thank you, I see you like and you want to stay with me, but I still don't trust you." and she say "I will be with you." and I say "you said you like me, so what you like in me?" and she say "I like your light green eyes and your voice, so now you say why you think I'm beautiful." and I say "because you have beautiful light blue eyes and your voice is great and your skin is smooth and you have beautiful scales." and she say "thank you, so what girls you like?" and I say "with the time it stopped to matter how they look just to we love each other but with everyone new cheating on me, I stopped to search because I started to think its hopeless and I never will found the right one." and she say "I never will cheat you." and I say "we will see after four months." and she say "what happened with your left ear?" and I say "I tried to fought for my love but the other dragon bite my ear and he tore it and he spit it on the ground and I ran back in the cave." and she say "this is terrible, you've seen only pain in your life." and I say "whatever, just don't tell on my sister how I lose my ear." and she say "alright." and she say "did you lose something else from your body?" and I say "no." and she say "every time when I ask you something about your life, your life starts to look more terrible and more terrible." and I say "this is my life an my past and you cant do nothing about this." and she say "yes I can and I will." and I say "we will see, do you want to we visit my sister?" and she say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived they didn't was on the beach so we go to the village but they too didn't was there, so we o to the harbor and we found the but they was with Hiccup, and I say "lets we wait them here." and she say "do you love your sister?" and I say "yes I love her, she is the last alive member of our family and before everything she is my sister." and she hug me, she was happy but I was sad because I know it will repeat again and there will have one more scar on my heart, after few minutes they came and Toothless say "hey Darkscale, lets we talk for a bit." and I say "alright." and we go to the great hall, and he say "your sister thinks only for you and this girl and she don't want to you be alone, I too don't want to you be alone." and I say "I know but I still don't trust on her, so how are you with my sister, did you trust again on her?" and he say "its great when I'm with her but I still don't trust on her like before." and I say "did Cloudjumper returned?" and he say "no, and bout this I think to make Snowfire CO-alpha." and I say "this is great this will mean a lot for her." and he say "this will be for first time on this island and probably on everyone other island, because the alphas have helpers but never before CO-alpha." and I say "this will be great, when you will do it?" and he say "I don't know I still think, but I will keep this in secret from her, I will surprise her with this." and I say "its great, lets we go back." and we returned to them, and my sister say "did you like her?" I say "no but I trust on her." and my sister say "did you like him?" and Moonlight say "yes, I like him from the moment when I saw him but he thinks I will leave him." and I say "because every time when I fall in love they ran from me or they cheat on me." and I say "and why you ask us this?" and I take off.

I returned on my island, and I entered in my cave and I lay on the ground, after few minutes Moonlight came and she say "how are you?" and I say "what do you care how I feel?, and how you came here too much fast?" and she say "what happened?" and I say "whatever, I give you a chance but you failed, now go away." and she say "I thought than the problem is in the others but now I see why the others reject you, you are terrible, you don't trust on nobody and you don't forgive on nobody!" and she take off, this make me to I feel sad, and I say "why nobody can understand my pain, why nobody can understand my feelings, and she want to I trust on her, how I can trust on someone who will cheat on me, will reject me, she want to I trust on her its impossible, for her its so much easy, she is beautiful, she don't know what is to grow without parents, without someone on who you can to tell your problems, she don't know what is the feeling to everyone reject you, but on her don't care, she will found someone better from me and she will forget for me, but I lose too much things for the others, I lose any from my emotions and I lose my left ear, until everyone have six ears I have five, whatever if she return I kick her from my island." and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter [5]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up, Toothless still was asleep, like forever, I wake up him and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "good morning and to you, I'm fine." and he say "lets we go to get breakfast." and I say "alright.", when we arrived to the feeding station, he get two barrels and he give me one and we started to eat, when we done we go to the harbor and he say "I trust you like before and I have surprise for you, but before this you need to wait to afternoon." and I say "thank you." and he say "now lets we go to your brother." and we take off.

When we arrived he was alone and I say "where is she." and he say "she left me." and I say "I'm sorry." and he say "I told you, I'm fine alone." and Toothless say "hey Darkscale, I have to tell you something." and they go in the forest, after few minutes Moonlight came and she say "where is he, I need to talk with him." and I say "for what to hurt him again, he is fine and alone." and she say "no, yesterday I said on him somethings, I didn't think them." and I say "what you said on him?" and she say "I thought than the problem is in the others but now I see why the others reject you, you are terrible, you don't trust on nobody and you don't forgive on nobody." and I say "how you can to talk on my brother like this, he is don't trust on nobody because dragons like you!" and she say "I didn't think this." and I say "I don't care, leave him alone!" and she say "alright." and she take off, after few minutes they returned and I say "Moonlight was here but I kicked her from the island." and Toothless say "why you did this?" and I say "because she yesterday she said terrible things on him." and Toothless say "what she said on him?" and I say "I thought than the problem is in the others but now I see why the others reject you, you are terrible, you don't trust on nobody and you don't forgive on nobody." and Toothless say "I'm sorry Darkscale, I hope you will found the right dragon." and my brother say "I don't need nobody, its enough to you be my friend and she to be happy." and Toothless say "alright, we need to go now, and don't forget." we take off.

When we returned he say "go and do whatever you want I have some work what to done." and I say "alright, I will wait you on the harbor.", after few hours he come and he say "lets we go to the great hall." and I say "alright." when we arrived, everyone dragon from the island was here and my brother was here, I was interesting why everybody is here, the last time when he do this was to tell on everybody for me, he hug me and he say "alright, when Cloudjumper gone it become hard for me to I do everything alone and I know I need to hire new helper but now I will do something else it happening for first time on this island and probably you never will see in on another island, I choose her for CO-alpha on the island, any questions?" and one of them say "how you trust on her, she cheated on you." and the others say "yes he is right." and Toothless say "I forgive on her, about this did I trust on her its personal, everyone is free." when the others gone, I say "thank you, but what I need to do?" and he say "not much." and my brother come and he say "how are you feeling?" and I say "I feel great." and my brother say "just look him, you almost to lose him, he love you, and he is ready on everything for you." and I say "I know, and I'm sorry for this." and Toothless say "don't worry, I forgave you already." and I say "you are great." and my brother say "alright, I have to go back on my island." and he take off, and Toothless say "now about this what you need to do, you are CO-alpha to be CO in something mean you can do almost everything but I will let you to do everything what I do, you can to accept guest on the island and more things, it will cost me hours to I say them all, so now for the tasks, you will need to count the children everyday if any of them lose or something happen, you will need and to transport the fish from the ships to the feeding station." and I say "alright, but I cant to count really good." and he say "alright so what you lcan to do?" and I say "I don't know tell me your tasks and I will choose any from it." and he say "alright, to count the children, to I listen the complaints, to I get the fish from the ships, to I check the guests on the island, to I get wooden planks and to put them in the storage, to I check the hospital and more but the others are boring." and I say "I will choose to transport the fish from the ships and to I check the hospital." and he say "alright, but don't forget you need to do this everyday." and I say "but you don't do your tasks." and he say "I know it but the human leader is Hiccup and he is my best friend and any times he do this things." and I say "alright, but can you start to do them?" and he say "alright." and I say "alright, I need to go and to do my tasks." and he say "hey, where you go you need to do them in the morning not in afternoon." and I say "thank you for everything you are awesome, I don't think another alpha will forgive me this or to make me CO-alpha." and he say "thank you." and I say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and he say "yes, but first lets we eat." and we go to the feeding station, he get two barrels and he give me the one, and we started to eat, when we done he say "you slowly start to look like before." and I say "thank you, now lets we go to the beach." and he say "alright." and we started to walk to the beach.

When we arrived we sit on the sand and he say "how you feel?" and I say "I feel great." and he say "I'm glad to hear this." and I say "I still cant believe how you forgave my mistake." and he say "I forgave you because I saw how much you want it and how much you sorry." and I say "thank you." and he say "I love you and I trust you for everything but please you don't do this again." and I say "I never will do this mistake." and he say "alright." and he hug me, and I say "who told you for this river?" and he say "when I was a kid I go on this island, I was tired and I wanted to drink water but then one another dragon and he said 'don't drink form this river you will die!' at first I didn't believe on him, so he showed me decomposing bodies, this scared me so much, I didn't can to sleep two weeks." and I say "its terrible." and he say "your brother pleased me to I never tell you this but... whatever its not important." and I say "what he said you, please you tell me." and he say "no, I cant." and I say "please you." and he say "alright I will tell you but never talk with him for this he trust me." and I say "alright." and he say "your brother didn't lose his ear when the dragon attacked your family, he lose his ear when he tried to fight with another dragon for his love and the dragon tore his ear." and I say "this is terrible." and he say "don't worry I will protect you and your brother." and I say "thank you." and he say "alright, now lets we go to sleep because tomorrow will be your first day as alpha." and I say "alright." and he say "lets we sleep on the beach." and I say "alright." and we lay on the sand, and he hug me and I fall asleep.

Until I was seeping I felt how Toothless pushed me, and I wake up and he say "alright you are awake now lets we go to do our tasks." and I say "alright.", when we arrived to the village he say "alright, now you go to do your tasks, when you done come to the feeding station." and he take off, I go to the harbor but there was have six big ships, I go on one of them, on it was have too much barrels, I cant to count to this digit, and the crew of the ship put on me strange saddle, this saddle was really uncomfortably, I didn't can to move my wings, and the crew of the ship stated to loading the barrels on my back, they put all barrels, it was really heavy and my legs started to shaking and I slowly started to walk, when I arrived I throw the barrels in feeding station and I lay on the ground and I say "I cant do this, I will fail on my first day and nobody will like me as alpha." and I started to cry, after few minutes Toothless came and he say "hey why you crying?" and I say "I cant do this, I failed on my first day as alpha now nobody will like me as alpha." and he say "don't cry, I will help you." and I say "no I alone choose it and I alone will do it." and I started to walk to the harbor, when I arrived I to the next ship and they again put everything on me, until I was waking to the feeding station one teenage monstrous nightmare came and he say "so you are the new alpha." and I say "no I'm not alpha, I'm CO-alpha." and he say "whatever, you cant do this." and he pushed me, and I fall and he ran, I tried to stand up but I failed, after few minutes Toothless came and he helped me to I stand up and he say "what happened?" and I say "one teenage monstrous nightmare pushed me and I fall." and he say "alright, I have few more tasks and I will help you." and I say "alright." and I stated to walk to the feeding station, when I arrived I throw the barrels and I started to walk back to the harbor, when I returned I say "four more and I'm done with this." and I go to the next ship, they again put everything on me and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I returned from the feeding station I say "three left and I'm dome with this." and I go to the next ship, and they again put everything on me and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I returned from the feeding station I say "two left and I'm done." and I go to the next ship, they again put everything on me and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I returned I say "one more and I'm done." I was really happy, and I ran to the last ship, and they put everything on me, and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I arrived I throw the barrels in the storage, and the other dragons came to eat and one of them say "I wanted to breakfast not to lunch." and I say "I'm sorry I do this for first time." and I go to the hospital, when I arrived I go to the main doctor and he say "you are the CO-alpha, go to the storage and count everything, everything need to be ten on number." and I say "alright." and I go to the storage, and I started to count them, it didn't was a problem because I can to count to fourteen, when I done I started to run to the feeding station.

When I arrive, Toothless was already here, and he say "how was your first day?" and I say "it was a bit terrible." and he say "alright, but why you don't remove this saddle?" and I say "I don't know how." and he say "just pull this small rope and it will fall." and I pulled the rope and the saddle fall from me, and I say "so what was the complaints today?" and he say "one- two dragons complained from you." and I say "I will do it better tomorrow." and he say "no its not job for you, you will listen the complaints." and I say "alright." and he get two barrels, and I say "I want two." he smiled and he say "alright." and he get one more, and he give me the two barrels, and we started to eat, when we done he say "are you tired?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright, did you want to we go on the beach?" and I say "alright, but why you too much like the beach?" and he say "I don't know." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we arrived he say "do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "alright." and we started to sunbathing, but I fall asleep, when I wake up, it was a night, and I stand up and I say "I cant believe, I was sleeping all day." I look around and I saw a barrel with fish, I eat it and I started to search for Toothless, Until I was searching the teenage monstrous nightmare from today came and he say "hey you, come with me." and I say "alright." and I followed him, until we was walking he jumped on my back and he say "if you don't leave this island we will make your life a nightmare." and I say "we?" and five monstrous nightmares come from the bushes, and he say "yes 'we', and if you don't leave this island we will make your life a nightmare and if you tell on Toothless we will kill you!" and I say "never." and he smiled and he say "alright, you will sorry." and they gone, and I ran to our cave and I fall asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter [6]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up, she was in the cave, I wake up her and I say "good morning, I think a bit yesterday and your tasks will be to check the hospital and to listen complaints." and he say "alright." and we started to walk to the village, when we arrived I say "first start with the hospital to you have more time for the complaints." and she say "alright, but where to I go for the complaints?" and I say "in the great hall." and she say "alright." and she started to run to the hospital, and I go to do my tasks, until I was doing my tasks one teenage monstrous nightmare came and he say "hey alpha, I don't think you need to trust on her." and I say "and why you think this?" and he say "because in mid night I was walking with my friends and she came and she said 'hey guys, follow me in the forest." and we followed her, when we arrived to any strange place in the forest, and she started to kissing us and we leave her and we returned in the village." and my heart just stopped, and I say "you are lying." and he say "no I don't lie you, if you don't trust me I will show you my friends." ad I say "alright.", when we arrived to his friends I say "is this truth what he say." and they say "yes its truth." I look to the ground and I say "alright, thank you, I will do something about it." and I go to do my tasks, when I done I go to the feeding station, when I arrived she was waiting me, and I say "how was your day?" and she say "it was better than yesterday." and I say "alright, what was the complaints?" and she say "nothing interesting or important." and I say "you look like you are hiding something from me." and she say "no, I'm just tired." and I say "alright, lets we get breakfast." and I get two barrels and I give the one on her, and we started to eating, when we done I say "lets we go in the cave?" and she say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "so what you was doing in the evening?" and she say "sorry I cant tell you." and I say "yes you can!" and she say "I cant tell you, please you don't yell on me." and I say "yes you can or forget for me." and she started to cry, and she say "I cant tell you." and I say "alright, then I will tell you, you wanted just to I forgive and to you feel free to do whatever you want!" and she say "I'm sorry I cant tell you here, follow me." and I say "no you will tell me here!" and she say "no, its not safe for me, they will kill me." and I say "why will kill you, just tell me what you was doing in the evening." and she say "alright, when I woke up I saw the barrel what you leave for me and I started to searching for you, I go to the forest but then few monstrous nightmares trapped me and they said 'if you don't leave this island we will make your life nightmare.' and I say 'never.' and they say 'alright then we will make your life a nightmare and don't tell on Toothless or we will kill you.'" and I say "don't worry nobody will hurt you, and how was looking this monstrous nightmares?" and she say "they all was teenagers." and I say "alright, I guess for who you are talking, they said you are was want to kissing with them." and she say "no, why you trust on them?" and I say "because nobody is joking with this." and she say "alright, but they will try to hurt me." and I say "nobody will hurt you, and if they try to hurt you, I will kick him from the island." and she say "thank you." and I say "I will do everything for you." and she say "thank you." and I say "I'm not gonna do something about this now but if they hurt you or they do something to you, I will punish or kick them." and she say "alright." and I say "lets we go to your brother." and she say "alright." and we take off.

When e arrived he was lying on the sand with Moonlight, and Snowfire say "how are you brother?" and Darkscale say "I'm fine." and Snowfire say "why she is here?" and Darkscale say "because I forgive on her and I now trust on her." and Snowfire say "this is great, I hope she will be the right one." and Darkscale say "I too." and Snowfire say "why she don't stop to watch the sky?" and Darkscale say "because she sleep with open eyes." and Snowfire say "alright, tomorrow when I done with my tasks on alpha I will come to we spend the day together." and Darkscale say "alright, I will wait you." and we take off.

When we returned it was later so I say "are you hungry tonight?" and she say "no." and I say "alright, lets we go to sleep now." and we go to the cave and we lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **the next chapter will be longer and interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter [7]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up Toothless still was asleep, so I wake up him and I say "we need to do our tasks." and he say "alright." and we go to the village, when we arrived he say "you know I will wait you on the feeding station, or you me." and I say "yes I know." and I go to listen the complaints, when I done I started to walk to the hospital, until I was walking one dragon came and she say "are you Snowfire?" and I say "yes its me." and she say "alright, Toothless said me to I give you this barrel." and I say "alright, thank you." I open it and it was full with fresh meat, so I eat it, but I felt a sleepy and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I was tied with metal ropes in a cave, and I say "is there have anybody?" and the teenage monstrous nightmare say "we hear you to tell on Toothless about us, now we will kill you!" and I say "you cant hurt me!" and he say "we already know it, you will die from a hunger!" and I say "all of you will sorry when Toothless came to save me!" and they started to laugh, and he say "we planned everything, nobody will search for you because he will think you are back to Firestone." and I say "no, don't do this!" and he say "and how you will stop us?" and he say "I will go to tell on him, and I want to all of you guard her to don't escape."

 **[Toothless POV]**

Until I was doing my one monstrous nightmare came and he say "hey Toothless, she leaved us, she said me to I tell you this 'I wanted only to you forgive me, now I'm returning to' sorry I forget his name but it was something with Fire." and I say "Firestone?" and he say "yes, that's it." my heart stopped, and I say "alright, thank you." and I returned in our cave and I lay on the ground and I started to cry, and I say "why you did this, I forgave you, I was happy again, I make you alpha, but you returned to him, what more I need to do for you to I can be forever with you, but I don't care, I will kick her from my island."

 **Back to Snowfire**

When he returned he say "now he thinks you are back to Firestone." and I say "NO, WHY YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE?" and he say "because, I don't want you on this island!" and I say "this is not reason to kidnap me and to ruin my life." and he say "yes, its it, we have few things to done, don't try to run, there will have a two dragons on the entrance!" and they leave, I shoot one from the ropes but nothing happened, so I shoot it few more times and it started to lighting in white and after few seconds it fall on the ground, I do this and with the other ropes, and I prepared to take off, I started to lighting in blue and I take off, when I leave from the cave I realized than I'm on Berk, and I hide in our cave, Toothless too was here, I go to him, and he say "what more you want from me, I shared everything what I have with you, I make you alpha or and this didn't was enough for you, whatever you are kicked from my island and I don't want to see you again!" and I say "no don't kick me, I was kidnaped." and he say "really?" and I say "yes." and he say "who kidnaped you?" and I say "the teenage monstrous nightmares." and he say "one of them said me than you are returning back to Firestone." and I say "no, never, they hate me and they are trying to ruin my life." and he hug me and he say "alright, we will punish them, for lying the alpha, for kidnaping alpha dragon." and I say "alright." and he say "so how they kidnaped you and where?" and I say "until I was walking to the hospital one female dragon came to me and she said 'are you Snowfire?' and I said 'yes, its me.' and she said 'alright, Toothless said me to I give you this barrel.' and she gone, I open it and it was full with fresh meat, when I ate it and I felt sleepy and I fall asleep and I woke up tied with metal ropes, and this cave is on Berk." and he say "alright, I will found this dragons and you will punish them." and I say "alright, but how to I punish them?" and he say "start with this 'I punish all of you' and complete however you want." and I say "thank you." and he say "you go to the great hall, I will come when I found them." and I say "thank you." and I take off.

When I arrived I started to think 'Toothless trust me, and I'm happy for this, if he didn't trust me now probably I will be kicked from this island and I will be forced to return to Firestone, but now I need to focus on this how to I punish them... I have idea, I will punish them to don't eat nothin for a week, no, no, they are still kids, they need to eat, I have idea to they make two hundred laps on the island, yes this is enough.' and I started to wait them, when they came, Toothless say "alright they are your." and I say "alright, I punish all of you to make two hundred laps on the island." and they prepared to take off and I say "wait, ALL IN COLUMN." when they did it, I say "NOW TAKE OFF." and they take off, and I quietly say "and think again did you will kidnap me." and Toothless say "two hundred laps on the island?" and I say "yes." and he say "this is too much for them, but this will learn them to don't lie and kidnap, I like it." and I smiled to him, after a hour, they done and one of them say "w-we a-are s-sorry, w-we n-never w-will d-do t-this a-again." and I say "alright, now go away." and they take off, and Toothless say "I thought you will think something else like to they don't eat or they don't leave their parent's caves but this, I didn't expect this." I smiled to him and I say "if you didn't trust me, now I probably will be kicked and forced to return to Firestone." and he say "I trust you so much but when he said than you are returning back to Firestone this broke my heart, and I'm sorry for this what I said, did you forgive me?" and I say "yes!" and he hug me and he say "we love each other, and we trust each other, but we need to stop everything was is trying to stay between us." and I say "yes you are right" and he say "do you want to we...no I cant." and he "I am ashamed to ask you this." and he take off, I didn't want to worry him so I returned in our cave, when I entered I lay on the ground and I started to think 'what he wants to do, did he want to we go somewhere, no its not this, did he want to we have a child, no its not this, its not shamefully to you ask for it, so what he want to we do?', after a hour he come and he quietly say "d-do y-you w-want t-to w-we h-have... I cant say it." and I say "you want to we go somewhere?" and he say "no, its not it." and I think a bit and I say "you want to we have a child?" and he say "y-e-s." I hug him and I say "its not a shamefully to you ask for it." and he say "I know but I cant just to ask you this, we have long past together and the biggest part we didn't was together, but when you we are together always something happening, just look, I make you alpha and you was kidnaped, if we make a child, who knows what will happen with me or you or with the child." and I say "I know it but we nothing can do." and he say "always when I do something good for you, something hurt you." and I say "don't worry, nothing will happen on the child." and he say "do you really want it?" and I say "I know its a big step but I will do it with you." and he say "thank you, I cant believe what I almost didn't missed when I didn't forgive you." and I kissed him, and he say "do you want to we visit your brother?" and I say "yes but now he is with Moonlight and I want to he finally found someone who to love." and he say "do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "alright."

When we arrived to the beach, we lay on the sand and he say "today you was great when you punished them." and I say "thank you." and he say "do you really want to we have child?" and I say "yes." and he say "be honestly this is important." and I say "I'm honestly, and when you want to we do it?" and he say "do you want to we do it today?" and I say "today?" and he say "alright then when you say." and I say "I don't mean no, I just replied this what you said." and he say "so this mean we will do it today?" and I say "yes.", after few hours it become a night, and he say "lets we go in our cave.", when we arrived, we entered and lay on the ground and he say "do you really want it?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright."

 **I hope everyone enjoined in this chapter, see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter [8]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep, I wake up her and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine too, did you know after how much time will come the egg?" and she say "no." and I say "we don't have a parents what to we ask and we don't know nobody who have children." and she say "yes we know someone who have children." and I say "who?" and she say "your brother." and I say "you are right, I forget for him, do you want to we visit him?" and she say "when we done with our tasks." and I say "we are the alpha dragons its not mandatory to we do the tasks, the alphas give a tasks on the dragons." and she say "alright but how the other dragons will start to like me?" and I say "they like you, if few dragons don't like you this don't mean than the others too don't like you." and she say "alright, lets we go to your brother." and we take off.

When we arrived my brother was with his mate and his children, my brother came and he say "so you are again with her, but she cheated on you." and Snowfire say "yes I know it, but he forgave me." and my brother say "alright, so how are you two now?" and I say "we are fine." and Snowfire say "after how much time the egg will come?" and my brother say "why are you asking?" and Snowfire say "I just want to know." and my brother say "the egg came next a week, and the baby will came next a six months." and Snowfire say "alright." and my brother say "and before how much time you do it?" and Snowfire say "yesterday." and my brother say "alright, I want to you tell me when it break the egg." and I say "alright, we will tell you." and my brother say "before you go, how you forgave on her something like this?" and I say "I loved her so much before and I still love her." and my brother say "alright, now you can to go." and he say "little lover." and we take off.

When we returned we go in our cave, and she say "what he was meaning when he said 'little lover.'?" and I say "nothing, he is joking any times." and she hug me and she say "you are great, you shared everything what you have with me, the other alphas use their mates only to they have a children and when they have a child they kick them from the island." and I say "I knew this, but don't worry I never will do this to you." and she say "I know this, and because this I love you, because I know you never will hurt me and you never will leave me." and she kiss me, and I say "are you hungry?" and she say "yes." and I say "alright, lets we go to the feeding station." and we take off.

When we arrived to the feeding station I get two barrels, and I give one of them on her, and we started to eat them, and we started to eat, when we done I say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and she say "yes.", when we arrived we sit on the sand and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, do you want to we tell on my brother?" and I say "only if you want." and she say "alright lets we tell on him." and we take off.

When we arrived, they was together in the cave, when we entered, her brother came and he say "where you was yesterday, I was waiting for you?" and she say "I was kidnaped." and he brother say "I'm sorry." and she say "and we are waiting a child." and her brother say "this is great, this is big step in your life." and Snowfire say "I know and I will make this step with him." and Moonlight came and she say "and when the baby come he will kick you from his island." and I say "no, I never will kick her from my island because I love her so much." and Moonlight say "we will see." I don't like her because she think I will leave Snowfire like the other alphas, and I say "I share everything what I have with her, I make her a alpha on my island." and Moonlight say "alright, we will see after a six months." and Snowfire say "do you want to we go back?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

When we returned we go in our cave and I say "I don't like her so much she thinks I will leave you like you are nothing." and she say "I know but this is not a problem, we love each other and this is enough." and she kissed me, and I say "its almost a night, do you want to we watch the sunset?" and she say "alright." and we go to the beach and I hug her and she say "so how we will live with the child?" I smiled and I say "like before but with child." and the sunset started, and she say "its a beautiful." and I say "next to me have something more beautiful." and she say "thank you." and I say "no matter what the others think I never will do this to you." and she say "you never will do to me what?" and I say "you know what the other alphas do to their mates, they use them only for a children." and she look to the ground and she say "yes I know." and I say "why you become sad?" and she say "before few years I knew one female we was good friends, her name too was Snowfire and this happened to her, he get the baby and he kicked her from the island." and I say "this is terrible." and she say "yes, I know." I smiled and I say "you too risk, if I get it and I kick you from the island?" and she say "no, please you don't do this, I love you, this will ruin my life." and I say "I never will do something like this, I was joking." and she say "alright, but don't joke with this." and I say "alright." and she say "this week was the most important week in my life, you forgave me, I almost didn't die, you make me a alpha, I was kidnaped, and now we are waiting for a child." and I say "I know, when we are together everyday is happening something interesting or terrible but we are together and we love each other." when the sunset end, she say "are you hungry?" and I say "yes, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, I get two barrels and I give one of them on her, and we started to eat, when we done I say "lets we go to sleep." and she say "alright." and we returned to our cave, and she say "only when I'm with you, I feel in safe." and I say "because I never will hurt you or leave you." and she fall asleep, I hug her and I say "you are everything for me." and I fall asleep.

 **The other part will be in new book, because this book was for her returning, the next one will be for the child.**


End file.
